


MysteriousTale and Creepytale

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Coraline (2009), Creepypasta - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: A long poem about the pacifist journey of both Coraline and Frisk on two alternate universes of Undertale created by me.





	MysteriousTale and Creepytale

A girl in blue hair,with snarky attitude and the wish to be cared for.  
A girl in dark blue clothing,fearful and easily trembly,but with a good heart.  
Both of them felt on specific mountains,that the myths dared to tell about.  
And the two had two adventures,too weird for words.

The blue haired girl meeted a triangle,who showed at first a friendly mask,  
but that mask dried alway easily,and he showed himself as a abominable beast.  
But she was saved,she was saved by a kind hedgehog woman with pink fur,  
that caretaked for the girl and just wished her best,even trough she was a bit dippiest.

The blue clothed girl found a blushing rose,that tried to make herself seem beautiful,  
but behind the adorable face,lied a monster that the worst words barely can start to describe.  
But don't worry,the blue clothed girl was saved as well,the man who saved her?  
He had to face,and even can be scary,but just wished to give the delight.

But,oh,the two weren't just,trying to travel trough those worlds alone.  
Some people that came before them,came back,came back to share support.  
The blue haired girl had the aid of two brunette haired twins,a boy and a girl,that gave to her the depone,  
And the blue clothed girl had the aid of a older girl,that was almost like a mentor.

The triangle never forgot the humilation he suffered,and wished for revenge.  
But deep inside,what he really wished...was to see his old friends,and began to see both of them in one person.  
The rose also wanted her revenge,but soon she descent.  
She descended in sadness,she needed her friend,or else,she would go crazy.

Both the blue haired girl and the blue clothed girl meeted up with a different pair that shared monochrome,  
but that never were boring or no-fun.  
A punk girl with blue,a girly girl with pink,a elf covered in green,a brunnete girl that want to dome,  
the fallen girls managed to rejoint the separate pairs.

But,oh,it wans't over. After befriending everyone they had to befriend...they had to face the kings.  
Two kings,who still stood on their thrones for their people,but were ashamed to call themselves kings.  
A blue hedgehog who holds his sword with his hand,trying to sound cool.  
A demon king with seven mouths over his body,a axe,and failing to see the humans as tools.

The girls didn't want to hurt the kings,but thankfully,their friends came and stopped the fight.  
But,oh,how unlucky they all were,because the triangle and the rose captured them,to use their strenght.  
The triangle was actually a fox close to the king and queen,and the rose was just a sweet girl who loved her king father and king uncle.  
And while they both were under the illusion the girls were their own best friends,the two lost children were content.

But the two lost children wouldn't let the two fallen girls go,and the girls sadly showed them the truth.  
They cried,but in the end,accepted it,and as a favor return,broke the seal trapping everyone on their mountains.  
Those two adventures surely were too weird to explain with clear words,but in the end,they were smooth.  
But the question is,would you climb a mountain like this if it was near your surroundings?


End file.
